A second chance
by lulukunu
Summary: this is a story about Life, Love and Loss  don't own anything etc. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Orihime swallowed as she stared into the depths of his unemotional, beautiful green emerald eyes.

'_What is he doing here? He died in_ _Hueco Mundo!,_ Orihime's thoughts continued to run wild with these thoughts until a cool, demanding voice said,

"Woman, why do you stare at me as if I were a ghost?"

"Because you-you died!", Orihime hissed motioning to Ulquiorra with her arm.

He cocked his head, the only sign of interest, "Woman, you are delusional. If I were dead then I wouldn't be here."

The way he said that made Orihime think he was mocking her, but with no emotion in his voice she couldn't tell.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring_

Orihime jumped at the sound of the schools beginning bell. She watched as he left the room maneuvering past the students entering. She saw Kurusaki-kun enter, walking past Ulquiorra, and he acted as if he didn't see him.

Her eyes widened as all her friends, excluding Tatski, walked past him without sparing a glance. She was getting nervous. However she was forced to sit still when the teacher's voice brought all eyes to her.

"Now students, I know it's still early, but would you please settle down and listen for a moment.", the teacher cleared her throat, "now students, we have a new student."

The muttering of the class made the teacher clear her throat again. She was about to tell them to settle down when all the girls that were _now _paying attention gasped. She turned to see Ulquiorra leaning against the open doorway.

The teacher sighed, "Schiffer-san, why didn't you wait till I called you?"

Ulquiorra stood straight, "because school has started and I am not one to be late."

His attitude and voice made the girls whisper to one another while the boys just rolled their eyes.

_Oh my god who is he?, He's new right?, He's good looking!,_ when Ulquiorra shot a glare towards the whispering girls to make them be quiet, he instead mad the whisper even more, _He looked over here!, He look at me!, You wish!_

Ulquiorra turned back to the teacher, seeing that the whispering would not stop, and said, "Mrs. Nakamura, may I take a seat?"

Mrs. Nakamura, who had been rubbing her temples, said with a little surprise, "Right, umm. Schiffer-san take the seat", she scanned the room, "next to Tatski", pointing.

Tatski knowing who he was looked to Orihime; only to see her eyes so wide that it was comical. As he took the seat to her right she shot him a rage filled glare.

Orihime looked around to see most of the girls drooling over him, and she couldn't help but do the same. When he turned and caught her eyes with his she took in a sharp breath, and turned toward the window to hide her now rosy face.

Throughout the entire first half of the day she could feel his eyes drilling into her. She could also feel the jealous glares from the other girls. It was then that she cursed the fact that she was in the district of the only school that changed periods only for Gym.

When the lunch bell rang she was one of the first out the door. She was in a hurry to speak with Kurusaki-kun and her other friends that could see spirits. She was outside when she spotted them. She tried to make her way to them, but a firm grip kept her from going any further. She sighed and turned to see the green eyed '_man_' that held her.

"Woman, tell me why do you stare at me with such wonder, fear, and confusion.", Ulquiorra asked indifferently.

"Don't you know who I am? Or who they are", she pointed to her friends, "Why did you stare at me through all first and second period!", by now she had started to yell.

/\/\/\/\

Ichigo noticed and saw Orihime yelling at the new student, _Ulquiorra, right?. _When he stood up those around him stood as well. They all went to go see why Orihime, of all people, was yelling.

When they got about halfway all of them seemed to notice his hand gripping her wrist. They all sped up, Tatski taking the lead.

/\/\/\/\

When Ulquiorra saw her friends coming, with the annoying girl in the lead, he quickly let go of her hand and walked away. With Orihime staring at him mouth agape.

Her friends got to her in time to hear Orihime give a shout of frustration.

/\/\/\/\

Throughout the rest of the day Ulquiorra didn't look at her. He had gone from Staring at her to completely ignoring her. Orihime had enough she made a promise to herself that she was going to confront and demand an apology from him.

After school ended she looked for him, but she only caught a slight look as he turned a corner. She ran after him. When she turned the corner her head hit something hard.

"Why are you following me?", Ulquiorra demanded.

Orihime winced as his hand tightened pulling at her hair, "because I wanted to talk!"

Orihime looked from him to Tatski who was now running full speed to them. _'This could be bad'_ Orihime thought to herself. Wincing again as he tightened his grip once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well this is a new story. Please review. I will still continue my other it just might take time to get more ideas for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's grip loosen, and when she looked up to see why she saw that he was no longer looking at her. Her eyes followed his gaze to Tatski. '_He knows she's coming, so why won't he let my hair go?' _

/\/\/\/\

Tatski ran full speed at him intending full well to tackle him. She tucked her right arm into her chest and leaned forward into Ulquiorra.

\/\/\/\/

Orihime slid to the ground when Ulquiorra let go of her hair, but she still watched as her best friend attempted to take him to the ground. She watched as he leaned with her then quickly turning to his side. He used his right leg to trip her, and shoved her head toward the ground. However Tatski being trained rolled out of the impact.

Orihime afraid that Tatski might try to hurt her former captor stood and, as quickly as possible, walked away. Tatski looked between the two people. The emotionless _thing_ in front of her and Orihime's slowly shrinking body. Tatski giving Ulquiorra a final Icy glare went after Orihime.

Catching up to her Tatski said breathlessly, "Hey, what was that about."

Orihime walked a few more steps before turning, "Nothing. It's just I thought he", she took a breath to make her voice smoother, "was someone I thought I knew. That's all."

Orihime turned and started to walk home Tatski close on her heels.

/\/\/\/\

When Orihime and Tatski got to Orihime's apartment she turned her doorknob walking in. It took her a few moments to remember, she had locked her door. With a small gasp she turned to leave when she came face to face with someone that she _also_ thought was dead.

Orihime was breathless, which seemed to only make him angrier.

"G-Gr…", a hand over her mouth made her stop.

Her intruder finished the name for her, "Grimmjow.", Orihime fainted.

\/\/\/\/

_Why are all these people coming back to me! I just want to be normal again! I don't want to see spirits anymore! I want them to just go AWAY!_

\/\/\/\/

Orihime felt someone roughly shake her, "Oi, wake up girl!"

She knew that rough voice, so she just closed her eyes tighter willing him to go away. She heard a light growl coming from Grimmjow.

"Come on! WAKE UP!", Grimmjow's voice kept getting higher.

Orihime was afraid that one of her neighbors might call the cops, so she slowly opened her eyes to a scowling Grimmjow. What surprised her though was the fact that on his right cheek was his trademark jawbone-thing.

"Hey girl, now that you are up", Grimmjow stood straight and pointed to a tied up Tatski, would you calm down that psychotic human over there?"

Orihime just stared at Tatski while trying not to giggle. _'Grimmjow calling someone else a psycho' _

"Well?", he was getting impatient.

"Oh sorry", she walked over to Tatski and untied her binds, "there we go.", she looked at Tatski, "please don't start something _here!_"

Tatski just nodded turning to give Grimmjow an Ulquiorra worthy glare.

Orihime turned to the Grimmjow, who was now lying on her couch, "So umm…."

He interrupted her, "so why did you save me?"

"Umm…excuse me?"

"Why did you save me? Why did you use your reject-whatever to save me?"

"I'm sorry but I did no such thing",_ 'Ulquiorra and now Grimmjow? Who's next Nnoitra...never mind._

Grimmjow just growled a little before turning over and saying, "I'm staying here."

Orihime shrugged and said, "Fine, but tomorrow you have to go to school with me"

Grimmjow grumbled, "Whatever", and then fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Tatski stared with an open mouth at Orihime, "...STAY.", she said felling every word.

"For now! I want to know what's going on.", Orihime said defensively.

"Fine, but I'm staying the night too."

"Tatski, why", Orihime asked

"Because you said , and I quote, _"The there's Grimmjow. He was a perverted, creepy, jerk!"_

Tatski's reply brought Orihime's pale cheeks to a pinkish color.

And with that Tatski went into Orihime's room going to sleep. Orihime followed giving Grimmjow one last glance. '_He reminds me of a cat.'_


	3. Chapter 3

CRASH...CRASH…CRASH

"Would you stop that!"

Orihime sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. When she heard Tatski yelling at Grimmjow she sighed, loudly. For the fifth time in the past 6 hours Tatski had to get up and yell at Grimmjow to keep it down. Grimmjow for some reason kept getting loud, turning the T.V. up, or for some reason move her furniture.

"Damn it, let go of my Hair!", Grimmjow yelled at Tatski.

Orihime scratching her neck got up and went to see what was going on _this_ time. When she took in the site she had to try very hard not to scream. They had broken her only table, trashed her T.V., and someone, Grimmjow most likely, had scratched her couch to ribbons.

Shaking her head Orihime walked back into her room and went back to sleep. The sound of Grimmjow and Tatski's fighting taking the place of a lullaby.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime giggled when Grimmjow came out of the schools bathroom in his uniform. She had thought he would look funny and she was right. Orihime turned to ask Tatski something, but stopped when she noticed that she was, pretty much, gawking at him with her lips parted slightly. As they started to walk to class, 4th period, she laughed inwardly at what had made them so late.

\/\/\/\/

"_What", Grimmjow yelled, "why do I have to go to school?"_

"_Because," Orihime explained, "you look like a 17-18 year old and that is the age of people that go to school."_

_Tatski just nodded in agreement._

"_But why?, People, well most people, can't even see me!"_

_Orihime remembering that she hadn't even told him where they were going said, "Oh about that, we are going to see a good friend of mine to see if he can fix that."_

"_And who pray tell would this friend be?", Grimmjow said narrowing his eyes._

"_His name is Urahara Kisuke, but you probably don't know him", Orihime said feeling a little embarrassed._

"_You would be right", Grimmjow said stretching, "by the way, why has she been so quiet?"_

_Orihime turned to the quiet Tatski to ask but Tatski beat her to it._

"_I am being quiet because I don't think she should have to put up with you again!"_

"_Yo, not cool. It was Nnoitra and Ulquiorra that messed with her.", he said throwing a thumb towards Orihime._

"_Oh really, how so?", Tatski challenged._

"_Well, I'm pretty sure Nnoitra had a thing for her and Ulquiorra was her," Grimmjow said with air quotes, "psychiatrist. He was the one that played with her mind."_

"_That's not true!", Orihime exclaimed, earning two WHAT-THE-HELL looks._

"_Ok…", Grimmjow said shrugging, "maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was Ulquiorra that got, once again using air quotes, "physical" _

_Orihime blushing yelled "SHUT UP!"_

_They spent the rest of the walk to Urahara's in an awkward silence. When the finally saw it Orihime made a beeline for it. _

_Urahara opened the door, yawning, at the second knock. After he greeted Orihime and Tatski his eyes drifted to the blue-haired former espada. It took a few moments to recognize who he was looking at, but when he remembered he fell down with eyes wide as plates._

_It took a few minutes to explain to him that Grimmjow was real, and even longer to explain that he wasn't evil._

"_So let me get this straight, you need a gigai for this….Espada?", Urahara said with a little smile._

"_Umm yeah", Orihime said nervously, "so he can go to school…..can you help?"_

_It was a few minutes before he spoke again, "You are lucky that I made a gigai for all the espada in case of such an event."_

"_Did you give one to Ulquiorra?", Orihime asked unashamed of the pleading in her voice._

_His answer made her want to cry, "Ulquiorra? Who's that?"_

_Orihime turned away, "Never mind"_

"_Well then," Tatski said breaking a new awkward silence, "since he has his gigai-thing we should get to school."_

/\/\/\/\

And that leads to where they are now, with the teacher talking to the class about another student.

"Now remember kids", Mrs. Nakamura scolded, "his name is what some might call odd. So please be nice to him, you may come in now Jaegerjaques-san."

Orihime sighed as, once again, all the girls whispered madly about Grimmjow. The teacher seemed annoyed by it while Grimmjow was happy beyond belief.

After Grimmjow took his seat and the class began again she tuned to look at her always unhappy neighbor Ulquiorra. She stared at him until he glanced back at her making her blush. '_How does he always know when I stare at him...wait, why do I keep staring at him in the first place?' _

The rest of the day went by uneventful, until she saw Ulquiorra in a staring contest with Grimmjow. Felling the tension rolling off of Grimmjow students started to form a circle around them preparing for a fight. She started over to stop the potential fight before the first punch was thrown….she was never very lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime was standing between them, but that didn't seem to stop Grimmjow. He quickly stepped around her to try to punch Ulquiorra in the face. What he hit was an empty space. Ulquiorra had gone around her other side and was behind Grimmjow. Orihime turned her head just in time to see Ulquiorra land a solid elbow to the back of Grimmjow's head.

Tatski, who had been cut off from the fight by the student circle heard Orihime's gasp and a thud. She thought that Orihime might have been hurt so she started to hit people to get then to move. She got to the fight just as Grimmjow fell to the ground. She was able to get in front of the other, much paler, combatant, and said as he was about to finish him

"Stop you stupid moron!", Tatski stood straight and looked him in the eyes, "what are you doing? He can't even fight back!"

\/\/\/\/

Ichigo was on his way out of the school after getting a _'talking to' _by his math teacher, and that is when he heard his childhood friend yelling. He turned to see the large group of students, and was surprised to not see one teacher. _'Where are the teachers, this is obviously a fight…I guess I'll go stop it.' _Ichigo walked to the nearest student and asked what was going on and the student's reply made him sigh,

"A fight obviously."

Ichigo stared at the student until the student ran away. Ever since the winter war he had cleaned up his violence at school, but they all knew that he was still a violent person if needed. He started to get closed, however the circle was starting to open towards him. It looked more like a U now then a circle. Even though his friends and an unconscious blue-haired student were in the middle it was the student leaving that got his attention.

Ichigo stared at the new student and vice versa. When Ulquiorra had left school ground then, and only then, did the mass of his peer slowly start to dissolve. He then walked to a shocked Orihime and a fussing Tatski. Ichigo noticed that Orihime seemed preoccupied with the school gate so he went over to Tatski. He offered to help the now groaning student. '_He seems familiar'_

After Ichigo had helped the hurt student to his feet they stared at each other. Grimmjow was obviously mad about losing, but for some reason Ichigo's eye was twitching.

"GRIMMJOW!", Ichigo yelled loud enough to break Orihime from her trance.

"Yeah what?", was his only reply.

"Wha-whe-wh-", Ichigo took a breath, "why are you here?"

"To go to school, duh." Was his response along with a crack of his knuckles.

WHEN did you get HERE!", Ichigo seemed unable to not yell.

Then odd enough Tatski got involved, "Shut it Ichigo! If you had come to math class you would have been there when the teacher introduced him"

"But", Ichigo continued relentlessly, "He's Grimmjow the 6th espada!"

When Grimmjow got bored he started to leave, Orihime shortly after, and finally Tatski after she threw an insult at Ichigo.

Ichigo watched them leave with his mouth hanging open. _'Jeez why she so…..protective?, yeah protective of some one that had tried to kill me and Orihime both!...I will never get her.'_

/\/\/\/\

Unbeknownst to Orihime she was being watched as she walked home alone. He had watched as Tatski and Grimmjow forked off towards Tatski's house. He was about to approach when he caught an ever so slight movement in the corner of his eye. He stayed where he was and watched as an unholy demonic creature flew above her. '_The hell?, Is that a bat?_'

/\/\/\/\ 

Orihime knew she was being followed. She had been able to tell for about ten minutes that there was at least one person. She saw the slightly moving shadow before she saw the '_person'_ that it belonged to. She stared; she couldn't help it she was staring at the person that has been ignoring her ever since coming to school.

"Ulquiorra…", she said

He slowly opened his eyes, "Woman, by what means have I been spilt in to two different beings?"

"Umm…what?", she said taking a little step towards him.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime stared at him with a confused face. After he had tried to explain that his soul was split into two different beings, and that he was a pure hollow and any shinigami abilities had been turned into the, in his words, abomination that has taken his form. Orihime was thoroughly confused. '_What is he talking about?, Two Ulquiorras? How is that possible? _When she voiced her questions his answers left her speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime was sleeping when she was shaken awake. She sat up and quickly began searching for her bat demon. What she found however made her scream. Her hands had found their way into a very annoyed Grimmjow's hollow hole.

She quickly pulled them out, "I'm so sorry Grimmjow! I was just looking for-"

"Me.", the dark figure in the corner said.

She turned to Ulquiorra, "Yes…..where am I anyway. I mean we were on my way home then you came then….nothing."

"Well", Ulquiorra said empathically, "after I explained my theory and who I _believed _was behind it you fainted"

"Behind what?", she said confused.

Grimmjow spoke finally, "You know! There being two Ulquiorras!", he let out a little growl, "and the fact that his soul was torn it two."

"Oh yeah!, I forgot sorry", Orihime suddenly remembered something, "you never told me where I am"

She heard Ulquiorra sigh so she turned a questioning stare towards him, "Well?"

"You are in Hueco Mundo once again…..woman.", Ulquiorra said turning to look out the window to the backwards crescent in the sky.

\/\/\/\/

Ulquiorra, or at least half of him, walked down the road to the hotel he was staying at. He turned a corner only to bump into a tall lanky man that needed obvious dental care.

"Well this is a surprise! I never thought to see you again Ulquiorra!", the odd looking man said.

Even though his voice rang a familiar tune Ulquiorra couldn't place it so he simply walked around him. He heard the tall man chuckling lightly as he entered the hotel. He quickly got to his room. Once he had put everything away he went to start the homework that the teacher had given. He read one page before he felt the pain. It felt like someone was taking a knife and was slowly cutting into his skull.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime gasped at the effort she was putting into her powers. She had her shield on Ulquiorra in an attempt to make him one whole again. Ulquiorra glaring at her aid,

"Would you stop? It is not healing me in the least. This is just a waste of my time."

Grimmjow smacked the back of Ulquiorra's head, "Come on man, she just a dog tryin' to get a bone."

Glass shattered as Orihime had thrown a nearby, vase?, at Grimmjow's head. It made contact making him flinch, but not doing much damage.

"Hey what was that for! I should kill you!", Grimmjow took a step closer.

Orihime smiled and said, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere with a _certain _someone?"

Grimmjow growled as he opened up a Garganta and stepped through, to a screaming Tatski. The sounds of splashing water and thrown objects made Orihime think that Grimmjow might have appeared at a time not so appropriate. When the gateway closed her suppressed laughter came out. She turned to Ulquiorra and became silent at once. The glare he gave her reminded her of when he was first told that he would care for her by Aizen.

"Do you find something about any of this funny?", Ulquiorra said reaching for her throat.

Her eyes widened slightly, but his hand never closed. His hand hovered just above her skin. She knew she was supposed to be scared but she couldn't stop from blushing. When he pulled his hand away his talons had lightly caressed the skin, and it made her shiver. She watched as he turned and walked back to sit on the bed opposite her. They stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

But eventually she got up and walked over to him. He just watched as she took a seat next to him.

"You know this reminds me of the time when you comforted me my first night here.", Orihime staring at him.

His eyes narrowed, "I don't recall doing anything to you that most would consider comforting."

"True, you were cold and didn't talk much. You were cold and harsh when you did though.", Ulquiorra's eyes widened for she had unintentionally started to trace circles on his arm, "but at least you were there,"

\/\/\/\/

Ulquiorra laid on the floor of his hotel room covered in a cold sweat. He had never felt such pain before, nor had he ever felt so weak and vulnerable, and he did not like it. He pulled himself onto his bed. He lay there trying to calm his ragged breathing. Once he succeeded he ran his fingers through his hair and then shut his eyes. He may have looked like he was sleeping to most people; however the man staring at him through his window was not most people.

The man took of his glasses and threw back his brown locks, and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The light from the window slowly started to disappear, and Ulquiorra looked up confused. The sun was gone, but it was only 5:39 in the afternoon. He was forced to squint to see exactly why his light source went away. There was a man in a white tuxedo standing, no floating, in front of the window. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen.

The man landed in front of him, "My dear Number 4, why have you not gone to great lengths to find me?"

The man had a fatherly smile on his face which made him all the frightening.

"I don't know you and I would like you to leave.", Ulquiorra said.

The man's eyes narrowed, "Well it seems you need to be trained once again."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly when the man started to take off his tuxedo coat and the shirt under that, "What are you doing?"

The man paused after he threw his shirt to the floor, "Didn't I just say", his fatherly smile turned into something akin to smirk, "I need to train you once more."

Ulquiorra knew that this person was dangerous, so instead of fighting he fled. He ran out the door and ran hard.

The mas stared after him speaking to himself, "How odd. Since when has he ever ran from anything.", he opened a Garganta to reclaim his lost castle, "oh well."

\/\/\/\/

Orihime was, to her surprise, leaning against Bat-Ulqui's hard chest. She was almost asleep when she felt him start to tense up. She looked up into his eyes, but all she saw was his same old cold expression.

"What's wrong Ulqui-chan?", Orihime said yawning.

"There is a problem….wait what did you call me?", he said staring at her.

"I said….umm….Ulqui, "she swallowed, "Chan….."

He seemed to want to kill her. She just twiddled her thumbs until he finally looked away. She remembered something,

"What did you say? Something about a problem?", she said trying to keep his mind off the Chan thing.

"It would seem that", he stood up laying her on the bed, "Grimmjow and myself are not the only", he seemed to try to find the right words, "problems of your past that are now in the present."

"Who is it?", she asked, her eyes quivering.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Aizen."

Orihime started to shake. The memories of that horrible man and what he did to her still haunted her dreams. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself.

Ulquiorra saw her display of fear and he went to comfort her, in his own way.

"Woman, you needn't be so shaken. He no longer has the powers he once held"

She didn't stop. Her shaking seemed only to intensify. He was getting annoyed that she, the person that knew him best?, would be afraid of anything while in his presence.

He tried again, "Woman, calm yourself!", he must have been a little too harsh.

Her eyes widened and then closed.

Amazed by such a reaction he asked her what exactly had happened between Aizen and herself. She spent the next half hour what had happened and why she acted the way she did.

/\/\/\/\

Aizen stepped through to Hueco Mundo. He took the site in as he bathed in the never ending moonlight. Turned to the ruins of which was once his fortress, Las Noches. As he neared he felt a spirit pressure that he knew all too well, "Orihime."

One wall. One wall is all that stood in the way of him and his precious Orihime. So he took the wall out of the equation. He destroyed, no disintegrated is better, the wall. He then stood face to face to an Orihime who was in tears and cowering behind a stern almost mad faced Ulquiorra.

Aizen was a bit surprised to see him, "So this is where you ran away to?"

Ulquiorra understanding that he thought he was the other Ulquiorra played along, "Where else.", he silently cursed his other half for being a coward in any sense of the word.

He slowly rose into the air so he was a few feet away from Aizen. Aizen grabbed the air and pulled out an odd looking blade. It looked like a machete with a saw for its back. Ulquiorra knowing full well there was going to be a fight clapped his hands together, and formed his Lance.

Ulquiorra was by Orihime's side immediately after. He opened a Garganta and pushed her though. As she fell through she could only pray for Ulquiorra as his lance collided with Aizen's odd new sword.

\/\/\/\/

Ulquiorra was still running. He had been running for an hour after meeting the man in white. He slowed as he turned the next corner. He stopped to stare at the odd scene before him. A girl, from his class apparently, was crying and clawing at a stone wall in front of her. Ulquiorra was Interested in what she was doing and why. So he approached her.

"Woman, what are you doing?", he asked quietly.

Orihime's eyes snapped open, and she turned to the Ulquiorra behind her. He just stared with his eyes getting slightly larger when she dived and caught him in an embrace that could kill. He was so surprised the he fell down with her falling on top of him. He didn't know what to do, because he had never had a woman cry on him, and it was most certainly the first time he had to comfort a woman that was on _top_ of him.

_**By the way I asked a reviewer to help me to come up with an idea for another story. So they (JadeKurosaki) gave me the idea of a crossover. So if you decide to review then **__**PLEASE**__**leave some ideas for the story. Preferably an anime series and/or plot. With or without made-up characters.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow stared at the lit cigarette in his hand. He was perplexed because the box said DANGEROUS while it tasted not too bad. He turned to Tatski who was smoking. '_She looks like she really enjoys it.' _He took another puff, '_I never thought she would be the Smokin' type. Oh well.'_

Tatski noticed him staring at her, "What?"

"I was just wondering," his eyes looking her over again, "you said that this was the best time for a smoke?"

"Well yeah, everyone that smokes does it afterwards.", she said laying down on her couch.

Grimmjow sighs, "But I thought-"

"No everyone smokes after eating!", she said moving so he could sit next to her.

Silence.

Tatski closed her eyes to take another puff of her cigarette, but Grimmjow had other plans. He grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. She was surprised at first, but her surprised face slowly turned into a sly smile. He bent forward and nibbled on her ear, then slowly ran his hands up her sides stopping at the top of her shirt. He undid the first button, then the second, then '_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'_

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, "Damn it! I'll kill whoever's on the other side.", he made his way to the door.

When he got there Grimmjow yanked the door open, "Who the hell is it!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue." Answered a calm voice.

'_Damn why him? Why NOW!', _"Come in," he turns and yells, "Orihime's here with a freak carrying her!"

/\/\/\/\

Bat-Ulqui hit the ground causing a small crater to form. He stood up easily enough even though he was missing his left leg. He was uncertain if he could win. The Aizen he now faced was, if possible, more powerful than the one that held the Hōgyoku. There fight had been intense from the beginning and was slowly wearing him down. Aizen on the other hand didn't look at all phased.

Ulquiorra was about to engage him again when a familiar feeling came over him. After a few moments his eyes widened with fear. Fear not for himself, but for the woman that once had him changed him. He was dying, and he knew it. He formed his lance one more time and charged. They collided once again, but it was different Ulquiorra was in a hurry to end it. Aizen wasn't.

\/\/\/\/

Tatski tried to pull Orihime from his hand. She would have pulled it off too If Orihime didn't hold onto him so strongly. When she finally was able to pry her off of Ulquiorra she now had the responsibility of consoling her sobbing best friend. Tatski looked at Ulquiorra, but his face revealed nothing. His shirt however revealed quite a lot. His shirt was stained form Orihime's tears. '_He let her cry on him?'_

She motioned to the couch, " Sit.", he did, "Now tell me what happened.

As Ulquiorra went over what had happened Tatski had to stop him every now and again when Orihime would sob louder than she was already. At the end of his explanation of what had happened Tatski looked down on Orihime's sobbing form and slowly rubbed her back. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to make her feel better.

After a few minutes of silence Ulquiorra stood, "I'm leaving."

He went to leave but was stopped when Orihime caught his wrist, "Please stay."

Her voice was so miserable that even Ulquiorra had some pity on the girl, enough to sit back down. When he did Orihime wrestled away from Tatski to go to Ulquiorra. She went from one side of the couch to the other. He was speechless again for once again he had a girl crying on him. So in the end he only ended up mimicking what Tatski had done, and ran his hand up and down her back. This simple action caused her to shiver.

Grimmjow who had stayed silent for the display turned to ask Ulquiorra a question, "How did you know where this place was, you didn't mention how you found out?"

Ulquiorra's sad stare turned into a glare when he turned to answer, "I was able to get it out of her before she got this bad," motioning to Orihime.

Orihime hearing his words clung tighter to him in an attempt to stop the tears from making Ulquiorra decide to leave, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry", and she rubbed her head against his shirt.

\/\/\/\/

Aizen smiled as he watched Bat-Ulqui struggle to keep up. He was panting while Aizen was having the time of his life.

As Ulquiorra stood up again he looked for Aizen, but he was nowhere to be seen. He turned in time to have Aizen's blade come down cutting off his left horn and arm. Ulquiorra was losing and he knew it. He was getting desperate; he couldn't allow Aizen to survive to go after his _'charge'_

Ulquiorra went after Aizen with his lance, and allowed Aizen to stab him through the heart so he could get close enough. He stuck his lance into his own body and grabbed the end, and before Aizen could pull away he combined his lance's destructive power with that of his…. "Cero Oscuras"

Aizen's eyes widened as the explosion destroyed anything and everything in a 1000 mile range.

Ulquiorra stood there alone. He looked around to see Aizen slowly, very slowly get up. Aizen was hurt badly. He was missing his arms.

Aizen coughed up some blood, "Well….this was not how I pictured our reunion…"

"Still alive?", Ulquiorra asked sarcastically, for him anyway.

"Oh yes.", coughs blood, "but are you?", Aizen smiled.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he watched his hands start to turn to dust. '_Again I fail'_

"What's wrong Ulquiorra? Sad to know you'll never see that poor girl again?", Aizen mocked.

Ulquiorra couldn't do anything; he simply stared at Aizen until the wind took his body, now a pile of dust on the floor, away with a gust. '_Damn'_


	8. Chapter 8

Tatski watched as Grimmjow stood up and made his way to the door. She called to him quietly, but he just looked at her. The look however was one she couldn't let go. After a few minutes of debating with herself. She followed after deciding that Orihime was fine with Ulquiorra.

/\/\/\/\

When Tatski opened the door to the street Grimmjow was there waiting. She walked over to him not liking the distant look on his face. His face almost always smiling was now cold.

"Grimmjow?"

"Tatski", Grimmjow took a breath, "I gotta go."

"Why?", she didn't really want an answer.

"Because, if Orihime is here then that means that my '_friend_' sent her back for a reason."

"Are you coming back?", she asked with moist eyes.

Grimmjow chuckled, "If the _'reason' _is who I think it is then probably not."

She watched as he let his Gigai fall to the ground. Her Grimmjow was now the powerful and deadly 6th Espada once again.

"Good-bye...", Tatski wiped her eyes to stop any potential tears.

Grimmjow caught her chin as she was about to go back in, "Good-bye?, what about good luck or see ya soon?"

"Well you said you weren't coming back."

Grimmjow stomped, "I said I probably might not come back! Not that I wouldn't."

Before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away before she could talk. He laughed quietly at her expression and opened up a Garganta. However before he took one step in he was blown back. He stood just in time to watch Aizen throw an unconscious Tatski to the side.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime felt Ulquiorra tense up and look towards the hall leading to the front door. Before she could ask he was on his feet and on his way out. She tried to follow, but he turned to her and said,

"Woman, stay in the house.", and walked away.

She stayed there till she heard the door open and close. Then she stood and quickly followed. What she saw was her worst nightmare.

/\/\/\/\

Grimmjow gasped as Aizen twisted his blade in Grimmjow's abdomen. Grimmjow rubbed some of the pooling blood on to his hand to fire a Gran Ray Cero, but Aizen caught his wrist and snapped it.

\/\/\/\/

Ulquiorra opened the door to a cursing Grimmjow. Aizen turned his head when he heard the door, and he smiled when he saw Ulquiorra.

"Why what are you doing here?", Aizen said kicking a fatally wounded Grimmjow down the road.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as he looked at Grimmjow. He was confused he had never seen anything like Grimmjow before. He turned to Aizen who was now right in front of him. His eyes widened as Aizen made a slash ad his neck. His eyes widened even more when the blade met a orange triangular shield.

Aizen quickly turned a glare onto Orihime. She had interfered '_again'_ with what he was planning. Aizen's anger broke threw his calm face when he felt a hand, no a fist, make contact with his head. It didn't hurt but he still loathed the fact that Ulquiorra had hit him.

Ulquiorra had taken the only opening that was given. Aizen didn't let it happen again and smacked Orihime threw one of Tatski's windows. He caught the pipe Ulquiorra had swung at his head and cut off his arm. He fell to the ground and got pinned there by Aizen's sword. Ulquiorra looked down to the machete-saw like blade now stuck in his chest.

Aizen looked at the life start to fade from his eyes and said, "Don't worry. She'll join you soon enough."

As Aizen turned to a bloody Orihime staring in the sky he said, "They are not coming. The shinigami have no idea what's happening right now."

Aizen laughed at her crest fallen look. He slowly made his way to her. He probably would have killed her if a large green lance didn't impale him. Both Aizen and Orihime's eyes widened as Aizen was thrown back. Orihime felt her silent tears run down her face. In front of her was Ulquiorra. Not the Bat-Ulqui, not the human Ulquiorra, but the real, full, whole number 4 Espada.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

Ulquiorra's two halves had become one. When the human one died his part of the soul flew to the hollow half and they became complete. Aizen was Dumbfounded, how could he still be alive? He didn't get time to ask. As soon as the dust settled Ulquiorra attacked. Orihime watched as once again she saw Ulquiorra cross blades with the former captain, Aizen.

Orihime didn't see the fight. She didn't want to. She put her head into her hands and cried. She cried for Ulquiorra, she cried for Grimmjow, and she cried for herself because once again she couldn't help him.

When she finally looked up she saw Aizen on one knee holding his chest. She watched as Ulquiorra went up to Aizen and without a word let Aizen's head roll.

\/\/\/\/

"Damn it!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow, "Grimmjow, you are trash."

"Shut up!", Grimmjow coughed, "Am I going to die?"

"Most likely", Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Tsk, still mister no emotion?", Grimmjow died laughing at Ulquiorra, how fitting.

Ulquiorra walked to the crying woman. As he approached she calmed down. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned close. She leaned closer preparing for a kiss, but he turned and whispered into her ear,

"I found my '_Heart', _and it was here.", he pointed to her heart.

She tried to stand, so he got on to his knee to help. However when she put pressure on his shoulder she had to watch once again as her hand went threw him.

"No...",was all she said before he disappeared.

She was silent for a long time. Tatski had gotten up and was trying to get her into the house. Then she arched her back as the pain wracked her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime doesn't talk. Not to Tatski, not Ichigo, not Sado, not Ishida, she didn't talk to anyone. Tatski is the only one who knows why. Tatski asked the students their class if anyone knew where Ulquiorra lived, but no one except those with the ability to see spirits even knew there was an Ulquiorra in their class.

Tatski had liked Grimmjow, so she had taken the news of his death hard. However Orihime seemed to take it even harder. Tatski couldn't really blame her. Orihime always wanted to be able to help her friends when they needed it. She couldn't help them. She watched as the battle took the lives of her new found friend Grimmjow and someone she had learned to care for. She had lost Ulquiorra three times.

In the beginning Tatski had been mad at Orihime. Tatski knew what kind of powers Orihime had, and she blamed her for not healing them. Or at least Grimmjow. Sometime later Tatski had time to think about that argument and was angrier then before. She was angry at herself though, because she had been so selfish. Orihime was going through the same thing and she had been so evil to forget that.

School seemed to fly by now without anyone to talk to. She had been talkative in the beginning, but in the end she ended up like Orihime, silent. She seemed to blend into the background with no one ever sparing her a second glance, save for Orihime. Ichigo had checked to see if they were all right a few times, but eventually even that stopped. Tatski and Orihime wanted to just disappear, and to the others, they did.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime and Tatski, like clockwork, walked home in silence. Orihime would get home and most likely sleep while Tatski was going to go to a secretive grave. There had been no body to bury, but why forget him. After splitting away from Orihime she walked to the graveyard, and through that to the forest. And after 30 minutes of walking came to a stop in front of a dead tree.

There, under a rock, was a picture of herself and Grimmjow. She was a person that no one ever wanted to see cry, Tatski _was_ a person of strength. She sat there for hours on weekends just paying. Today was a bit different however.

"Hey girl."

Tatski's eyes opened slowly, "Who's there?"

The voice grew angry, "Tsk, who's there? It's me Grimmjow!"

She turned to face him. She stared at him, "It's really...you..."

Grimmjow just smiled.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime waked home, dragging her feet. She didn't like bin alone, but she didn't like being asked 'what was wrong' every time someone would talk to her. So in the end she just distanced herself from everyone, even Tatski to a degree. She was alone like always when he first spoke. She hadn't been talked to for so long it made her jump,

"Woman, is this how you intend to spend the rest of your life? Like trash?"

She turned around with hate in her eyes, which melted the instant she saw him. He didn't get to say anything else before she hurled herself at him. He caught her and let out a little gasp when she squeezed. It took a few minutes to steady herself, but when she did he spoke again,

"Woman, why such a ridiculous reaction to seeing me?", Ulquiorra picked her up and made his way towards her home.

"I-I-I saw you die!", Orihime rested her head on his shoulder.

"What you saw was a Arrancar die. And an Arrancar is a form of a hollow. So tell me, where do hollows go when killed by a Zanpakutō?"

It dawned on her, "Hollows go to the-"

He finished the sentence, "Soul Society."

She was upset with him, "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you come?"

He just looked at her until she realized how dumb those questions were. She silently cursed herself for wasting his time, however much he had, with dumb questions.

"Sorry."

Her eyes widened, "What for?"

He looked into her eyes, "For allowing you to become...this." he motioned to her.

She didn't speak for the rest of the trip to her home. She felt comfortable just running her lips along his jawline. Every now and then she would sneak a kiss onto his cheek, which his eyes would widen a bit.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard her door shut. He put er on the couch and sat down opposite of her.

"So, what have you been doing?", she said taking her eyes off of his to look at his odd clothing.

"I died by Aizen's odd new Zanpakutō and went to Soul Society. Having the Ability of a shinigami Grimmjow and myself were given an opportunity by Captain Yamamoto."

"Captain Yamamoto?", she asked.

"Woman, are you blind?"

She thew him a confused look, "No why?"

Ulquiorra took a few moments before standing and motioning to the white _Haori he wore._

_Her eyes widened to comical standards, "That's a Captain's-" _

_Again he interrupted her, "Yes, I am a captain. I took over the position of squad 5"_

_"If you are a captain then why do you look so, well for you anyways, mad?"_

_"Because," he began, "It seems that even though Aizen has that new __Zanpakutō he was able to keep his original ability. So it would seem that the Aizen that I killed was an illusion."_

_"So what does Aizen want?"_

_"I do not know, Woman"_

_She wanted to ask him so much more, but he said he d to go. She was distraught by this and asked if she could come with him. He was astounded that she would ask something so...odd._

_When he asked why she had explained that she had no reason to live without him. That only seemed to confuse him even more. So she put it in a way so that he would take her,_

_"If I stay here", she took a breath, "Aizen might come for me."_

_"Fine, I'll take you with me."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_When Ulquiorra got to the gate to Soul Society he was met with an interesting site._

_"Grimmjow, What are you doing?"_

_"Why Captain Schiffer, I am simply doing what you seem to be doing.", Grimmjow said shifting Tatski to his other shoulder._

_Ulquiorra opened the gate and walked through, followed by his _lieutenant Grimmjow. Unknown to them however was that there was a man in the distance with a small smile on his lips watching them leave.

"This might be a little more interesting. See ya soon, Inoue-san."


End file.
